


Theme Park Dream

by Blue24t2



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Birds, Boss Fight, Bunnies, Cage, M/M, Multiplayer, Ramen, Wings, dream - Freeform, theme park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue24t2/pseuds/Blue24t2
Summary: Emmanuel and Justin decide to have a dream in multiplayer, but things get out of hand.
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Justin Trudeau
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. The king of bunnies

"Emmanuel, why theme park ?" asked Justin when he finally spawned next to Emmanuel. They were standing in front of a big, white ferris wheel with led lights on every part of the structure.   
He turned around and saw a path leading between stands with some theme-park-like stuff. Food, toys, cotton candy, ice cream…   
"I don't know. I've just never been to any theme park. I wanted to see it, so I decided, why not a theme park to meet?" Emmanuel answered, and Justin turned to face him.   
"We agreed on a place where we could fuck" Justin accented the last word, pointing out the lack of the place for such activity.   
"Hmm, maybe we can't, but here are so many other things to do! Look, there's a roller coaster!" and indeed, a roller coaster appeared behind the food stands on Emmanuel’s left. Justin gave him an unconvinced look. "What? Do you want me to spawn here a sex hotel like those in Japan or what?"   
"Huh?"   
"There, on the field behind the wheel," Emmanuel pointed at a big, empty field behind the ferris wheel, and suddenly, a hotel shown in the area and stayed there.   
"Oh, wow. How do you do this?" Justin asked.   
"I have no clue. Just I do it." Emmanuel answered.   
"Hmmm," Justin closed his eyes, and day changed to night. "Wow!"   
"Yeah, I- AAAA!" Emmanuel screamed and jumped on Justin when a clown with balloons appeared in front of him. "Aaa! Let's go. There's a gaming room. I'll show you were." the Frenchman took Justin's hand and pulled him. They ran together between stands and turned on their left. Behind the last stand, there was a black building. They came in.   
"Pedro? What the actual fuck?!" Justin asked.   
Pedro Sanchez turned around from his pac-man game. "Huh? Emmanuel asked me to join him while he was waiting for you-"   
"I thought I told you to leave- What the hell are doing rabbits here?!" a one, white with pink nose bunny jumped on Emmanuel’s foot, and he noticed there were more creatures like this one.   
"I don't know, I don't care. I spawned them accidentally." Pedro explained and turned around to return to his pac-man game.   
"Well, I'm gonna play something," Justin said and looked around to find a game he'd like to play. "Apparently, here are only games from the 1980's and 1990's."  
"Yeah, because Emmanuel is a teenager closed in a body of grown-up." Pedro said, not turning from his game "mierda."   
"I have no clue who you are talking about, but c'est pas bibi," Emmanuel said and kneeled to pet a bunny.   
"Emmanuel, please, don't use more 17th century phrases," Justin asked and turned on a game.   
Emmanuel frowned and stood up with bunny in his arms, "huh? What are you playing?"   
"Super Mario Bros," Justin over accented every word.   
"Classic" Emmanuel sat on the floor, and more bunnies, seeing him carry about one of them, ran to him, and soon he was a king of rabbits. Even a crown with this title appeared on his head.   
\----------------------------------  
After spawning more bunnies, a few lemonades drank, and much more curse words in all languages of this world, Justin and Pedro stopped playing, and Justin sat next to his boyfriend.   
"Emmanuel," he whispered into Manu's ear, "I want you."   
"Justin, I know, but I don't want this clown to meet me. I don't even want to look at this…. creature." Emmanuel said, took his crown off of his head, and cuddled to Justin's neck.   
"What clown?" asked Pedro and sat in front of two men.   
"A clown that Justin has-" they heard an explosion "what the actual fuck"   
"What- wait, what was it," Justin asked, but obviously no one knew. Pedro stormed outside and above the building Justin and Manu were still in, he saw a lot of smoke and reek. "Eh, listen, it's behind us."   
Emmanuel and Justin ran outside, too, to see what happened when a big tyrannosaurus vomiting with bombs shown behind the gaming building.   
"oh, putain," Emmanuel whispered, getting ready for the death. He closed his eyes. Pedro stood there, frozen, watching the tyrannosaurus and Justin lying on the floor.   
Suddenly, the dinosaur vanished.   
"Omg, I'm gonna need a psychologist once we are out of here," Pedro said, and unexpectedly he got wings.   
Emmanuel opened his eyes. "Ok, what's happening. Justin! Justin, are you alive?"   
"Ouiiii… Omg…" Justin mumbled and eventually opened his eyes and stood up.   
Emmanuel kissed him.   
"eh, maybe I'm 4 meters above the ground, but I'm still here!" Pedro yelled, and yeah, he was actually 4 meters above the ground, he totally didn't know how to control his wings.   
Emmanuel snapped his fingers, and around Justin and him appeared walls and a ceiling, dividing them from the Spanish Prime Minister.   
" I wanted to kiss you all this time," whispered Emmanuel before leaning his lips against Justin's once again. Justin answered the kiss, and they were biting, kissing, and licking before they felt a smell of burn rabbit.   
"Uh well, before we'll die, I would like to see you in a crop top, Manu," Justin mumbled.   
"And shorts?"   
"And the shorts."   
Emmanuel magically changed his outfit to much gayer one, but the smell of burning rabbits didn't leave them.   
"Did you shave?" Justin asked.   
"Nah, but I wanted to be shaved in this dream. Let's go out, by the way." Emmanuel answered and came out by the door that appeared as he stood next to the wall. Justin followed him.   
As they were outside, they heard Pedro whistling in amusement. "nununu, you look good, Emmanuel."   
"Shut the fuck up, tortilla. He's mine," Justin said, and a hockey stick spawned in his hand.   
"PEDRO WHYYYY WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO MAKE A FIRE ON TOP OF THIS WEIRD BUILDING AND BURN THE BUNNIES THERE… NOOOOONNNN MY BUNNIES"   
"Oh fuck Pedro," Justin looked up as well and saw the creepy scene too. "What's wrong with you!?"   
"Hä? I thought it could be a nightmare-like detail. To make it more interesting."   
"You're fucked up, Pedro," Justin said and turned to Emmanuel. "Emmanuel? Are you crying?"   
Emmanuel sobbed and cuddled to Justin, "my bunnies… I liked them so much… I loved them… And they liked me too…"   
"You freak, you made Emmanuel cry! And it never happens!" Justin yelled, and Pedro flew higher.   
"blah, blah, can't hear you! Just two crybabies worth each other"   
Justin threw his hockey stick at Pedro, but unfortunately, he missed.   
"lol," the Spanish man commented, and tomato rain began.   
Justin took crying Emmanuel in his arms, and ran to the nearest stand, turns out with cotton candy. Pedro was gone. Neither of the two francophones knew where he was.   
"Calm down, Emmanuel, calm down… They weren't real bunnies… They didn't feel pain…" Justin tried to calm down the French.   
"I know, but.. but they were my friends…"   
"Are you that alone?"   
"And, and they reminded me of when I caught a bunny during vacation, and my father thought it would be a nice joke to throw it in a fire in the evening."   
Justin frowned, "You had a weird childhood."   
Emmanuel nodded and hugged Justin tighter. Then, he straightened up (tbh, he's too gay to be straight) and stopped crying.   
"What?" Justin asked, confused.   
"Brigitte est ici," Emmanuel whispered, "she joined the dream. I feel it."


	2. Great Brigittain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel and Justin have sex

The tomato rain continued, but Emmanuel and Justin wanted to have sex. Thankfully in dreams, everything is possible. So they teleported to the sex hotel.   
"Emmanuel, you do realize it doesn't look like that in real life?" asked Justin once they were there.   
"Yeah, yeah…"   
"Ok, so could you remove all these robots making sex?!" Justin asked he was kinda angry.   
Emmanuel rolled his eyes and all 57848 robots vanished.  
“Uh lemme lead you to the ramen room,” Emmanuel said, surprisingly shyly.  
“To wha-” Justin didn’t even have time to register what was happening when he spawned next to Emmanuel in the ramen-themed room. “Are we really going to fuck here?”  
“Uh, what do you want!? You’re very demanding in dreams, you know?!” Emmanuel asked nervously, angrily, “ Do you want me to pole dance for you or something? I don’t know, maybe I should be a whore making everything you’d want to?!”  
“That would be nice.” Justin joked, however, Emmanuel wasn’t very happy.  
“I hope you’re joking…” the Frenchman murmured and a pole spawned next to them.   
“I didn’t know you ca-”  
“I can’t in real life, but it’s a dream, right?” Emmanuel said and his clothes changed to even more revealing ones. Justin sat down on a ramen-bowl-themed-bed and watched Emmanuel getting on the pole. Then Emmanuel started dancing and it was cringy as hell, to be honest, but Justin clearly enjoyed it, because he enjoys every activity during which he can stare at Manu’s ass. Emmanuel got off the pole and sat on Justin’s lap, his knees on both sides of Justin. He started unbuttoning Justin’s shirt and kissing his neck. Justin moaned when Emmanuel bit his skin. His pants were already too tight. Emmanuel took off entirely Justin’s shirt and looked down at Justin’s crotch. He bit his lower lip in amusement. Macron kneeled and unzipped his boyfriend’s pants with his teeth. He kissed the hard bulge and took off Justin’s pants, socks and shoes. Justin put his hand in Emmanuel’s hair and pulled it. The Frenchman answered with a look at him but didn’t turn his head up and Justin found this looking through lashes extremely hot. Emmanuel sucked Justin through his boxers and then lowered Canadian’s underwear to reveal the dick ™. Justin pushed Emmanuel onto himself and the Frenchman started sucking. Trudeau thrust himself deeper, so Emmanuel had problems with swallowing around the rod, but didn’t complain. He couldn’t even tho. For a short time, Justin wanted to control himself but eventually thought fuck it, it’s a dream. And that’s why after 10 seconds of smol gay’s hell, Trudeau came in Macron’s throat.   
“I love it when you act like a whore…” Justin sighed and lied down, pulling the Frenchman with him.   
“Ah, so you would fuck a whore? Well, it’s nice to know you’re like that.”   
“What? I haven’t said that?” Justin was surprised.  
“Well, why are you even with me right now if you could be fucking a whore!” Emmanuel stood up.   
Justin also stood up and pulled Macron by the collar.   
“You’re not going anywhere. We were supposed to meet in a dream to fuck, but instead, you made us be in a fucking theme park, invited this fucking tortilla-guy Pedro, and now you’re complaining because I said one thing? Where would you even go? To your dead bunnies? Or maybe to your wife since she’s here too?” Justin yelled at Emmanuel and the Frenchman’s expression changed to a scared one, he also seemed to try to cuddle himself.   
“I’m sorry,” Emmanuel whispered.   
“I’m sorry too”   
Justin cuddled Emmanuel and they stood there in silence for a while. Then Emmanuel murmured “Let’s get me naked too”.   
They didn’t bother with clothes, he just made himself naked because it was just a dumb dream in multiplayer. Lube and condoms appeared in a similarly magical way. Emmanuel jumped on the bed and spread his legs. Justin put the first one, then two fingers inside of him, and got him prepared. Emmanuel stayed silent throughout the entire process. Finally, Justin pushed in.   
“Mon Dieu…” Emmanuel half sighed, half moaned. Justin just smiled and continued the penetration to the point in which both he and Emmanuel were close.   
“Justin...I’m gonna come..!” Emmanuel moaned.  
“I fucking bet you don’t, I forbid you,” Justin said, but he didn’t know that in dreams words have a much bigger meaning than in real life and that his words worked like a spell, making Emmanuel unable to come. But he could come, and so he did after 2 deep thrusts.   
He pulled out and the condom with all the mess vanished. Justin caught his breath and lied next to Emmanuel when he heard his boyfriend whimpering and sobbing.   
“Honey, what’s wrong?” he asked.  
“I can’t come! My dick hurts! Oh my god, help…” Emmanuel cried and cuddled his knees.   
“Why can’t you come? I don’t understand?” Justin faced Macron. Emmanuel’s face was red and wet under his eyes. He looked to be in pain (yeah English pain, he wasn’t locked in bread).   
“I don’t have a clue… I just can’t… it hurts, Justin, it hurts, help…” Emmanuel crossed his legs and buried his head in a pillow.   
Justin took Emmanuel’s dick into his hand and started jerking him off. But Emmanuel wasn’t coming.   
“Justin, stop. You’re only making it more painful.”   
So Justin stopped and used his mouth, but the effect was the same.  
Emmanuel’s breath was heavy and Justin could tell he had a fever or something like that.  
“I… You… You didn’t…” Emmanuel tried to speak, but the pain overwhelmed him.   
“What? Honey, what?”  
“You told me I… couldn’t come...you made it forbidden to me…”  
Justin didn’t understand what did his boyfriend mean. But then he did.  
“You can come! I permit you!”   
And Emmanuel immediately came. Justin licked him clean afterward and got himself dressed. Emmanuel magically clothed himself in what he had on before he came into the room but continued lying on the bed.   
“I’m exhausted.”   
“It’s a dream, how can you be exhausted?”  
“No clue lmaooo” they shared a laugh and Emmanuel stood up.“Ok, I think we can go outside.” he frowned because Justin was staring at him “What?”   
“You don’t look gay enough.” Trudeau smiled and spawned the LGBT flag above Emmanuel.  
They went outside, Emmanuel with the rainbow flag flying above him, and with happiness, they realized the tomato rain ended. However, something wasn’t right. Unicorns were flying everywhere and there was Brigitte, 10 meters above the ground, on a flying throne. Pedro was on the rollercoaster, just quick info if anyone is interested in what was he doing.   
Brigitte lowered her flying throne, so she could be in front of Justin and Emmanuel. The President, knowing what would come, spawned a moose for Justin and the Canadian sat on it and ran away. The presidential couple was left alone.   
“Why are you gae?” asked Brigitte.  
“Who says I’m gae?” responded Emmanuel with a question.  
“Emmanuel, there’s literally a flying LGBT flag above you,” Brigitte answered.   
“Oh shit, right.” Emmanuel looked up and answered.   
“Also, the fact that you’re gay is a common knowledge in this dream.”  
“Ah”  
“And being gay is illegal in Great Brigittain.”  
“IN WHAT- ??”   
“In my new country,” Brigitte answered and flew up. Suddenly, Emmanuel was in a big cage “I forbid you to go out of it!” she said, knowing how words work in dreams. And so Emmanuel was stuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here's the next chapter. I'll probably add next irregularly.   
> And this fic is just pure fun for me, it's so messed up lmao. Sorry


	3. Tortillas and the before after that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel is still in the cage.  
> Justin and Pedro plan to rescue him

Emmanuel was locked in a cage, but Justin, on his moose, didn’t know about it. He stopped next to the gaming room, and the moose vanished. The Canadian came in, and with surprise, he noticed the mess that occurred after the tyrannosaurus quick visit, has vanished too, just like his moose a moment ago. He didn't really know what to do, so he played a little and decided to look for Pedro since he assumed Emmanuel was still arguing with Brigitte. He remembered he saw Pedro on the roller coaster, so he transported there. And Pedro was there indeed, on the highest point. Justin magically got there and noticed Pedro lost his wings.   
"What are you doing?" Justin asked.   
“I’m making tortillas,” Pedro answered, but no food was to be seen.   
“Isn’t it Mexican?”  
“Aren’t you the one calling me ‘tortilla man’ or something like that?” Pedro asked and focused his eyes on one point in the air, where a plate full of tortillas spawned. “Do you want some?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
The tortilla plate flew to them, and they started eating.  
“Where’s Emmanuel by the way?” the Spanish Prime Minister asked.  
“Uh uh, he’s talking with Brigitte,” Justin said, “But it’s taking him longer than I expected.”  
Pedro looked at the square in front of the ferris wheel.   
“Hmm, I don’t see Brigitte there, but there’s a cage definitely.”  
Justin looked there too. Pedro changed to a falcon. He flew there, and Justin lost him from his sight. He finished eating tortillas, and Pedro, the falcon, showed up and spoke.  
“Yeah, it’s Emmanuel in the cage. However, I think we need Brigitte to take him out of it. If she is the one who put him there.”   
“That’s a pickle, how to force her to release Emmanuel?” asked Justin.  
“I don’t know. Maybe if we kill her in the dream, her spells and words will lose their importance and validness?” Pedro suggested. It seemed like a good idea, so Justin and Pedro agreed on this plan. But Brigitte was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly they heard a scream. A loud, high scream. It came from the square in front of the ferris wheel. Justin changed into a sparrow and immediately flew to Emmanuel. Turns out, the clown was standing next to the cage, and Emmanuel from fear was nearly crying. Because the clown was made up by Justin’s mind, he had no problem in making it vanish. Emmanuel looked around, clearly shocked. Justin, in his sparrow-form, got to the cage and changed to his human-form again.   
“Hey, honey, it’s me,” he greeted Emmanuel. His boyfriend immediately cuddled to the Prime Minister of Canada and calmed down.   
“Justin, you need to leave,” he spoke.  
“Why?” the Canadian didn’t understand.   
“If Brigitte spots you, she will forbid you going out of this cage too!”   
Emmanuel kissed Justin, and the Canadian became the sparrow again.   
He got off and flew back to Pedro.   
In the meantime, while Justin visited Emmanuel, Pedro looked for Brigitte.  
“And? Do you know where she is?” Justin asked.  
“Yes, she’s in this hotel Emmanuel made,” Pedro answered.  
“Let’s go assassinate her,” Justin said before changing back to the sparrow. Pedro turned to the falcon, and they flew to the hotel. It didn’t have any door, so they teleported inside. Then they turned again into human beings, and Justin spawned a gun in his hand. For not losing the time on going by stairs or taking the elevator, and also to be possibly the quietest, the Canadian and the Spanishman teleported to the room where Brigitte was. The second they saw her, Justin shot from the gun. But Brigitte, like a Magneto, stopped the bullet and turned it into dust. Justin knew they were fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be the native speaker, but the title of this chapter is supposed to sound like that and be confusing as hell. Sorry for being so late btw. The 2 last chapters will be short.


	4. The final battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the battle. Nothing more

“Hahaha, did you think killing me would be that easy?!” Brigitte asked, and eggs were thrown at both Pedro and Justin. They immediately turned into stones, and Justin made a ramen flood. But Brigitte vanished the hotel and flew into the air. With the hotel, the ramen flood vanished too. Justin turned himself into a dragon and flew to Brigitte, but a sword appeared in her hands, and with “en garde!” she hit him, making him bleed from the wound she made. Pedro, with wings again, had a sword in his hands too, and without a word, he started the fight with Brigitte. An army of small dwarfs spawned and started attacking both Justin and Pedro. With a massive body of a dragon, Justin couldn’t defend himself from the dwarfs, so he changed again into his human form, but just like Pedro, with wings. With AK-47, suddenly in his hands, he shot the dwarfs one by one, and Brigitte, although focused on the fight with Pedro, managed to spawn them more and more. After considering every single option, what could he do to get rid of the dwarf army, he decided to build a square and close them all there. The dwarfs weren’t very clever, so they quickly got tricked. Then Justin bombed them, and all died. Still fighting, Brigitte noticed no dwarfs were to be seen.   
“WHERE ARE MY DWARFS!” yelled Brigitte.   
“Hahahaha, I killed them!!” answered Justin and flew higher.   
The Canadian jumped on the random unicorn, that was flying next to the weird scene happening in the sky. Brigitte doubled herself. Her clone was still fighting with Pedro, her real self jumped on the other unicorn and chased running away Justin. A storm started. Maybe Brigitte made it happen, maybe Justin or Pedro. Or maybe even Emmanuel, still sitting in the cage. While Justin and Brigitte were running in the air like crazy, Pedro actually did some work. Fighting with a clone was easier than with a real person so after 10 minutes of the intensive fight he killed the clone of the French First Lady. He flew higher to help Justin in killing the real Brigitte, but when he was about to do so, lightning hit Justin’s unicorn and the Canadian fell down and landed next to Emmanuel’s cage. Emmanuel immediately toddled through his cage to Justin and touched his arm.  
“Honey, are you alright?” The Frenchman asked, but Justin didn’t answer. Not thinking too much Emmanuel yelled: “I want you to be perfectly healthy and conscious!”  
Justin’s wounds vanished and he opened his eyes.  
Before Justin understood what was happening, Emmanuel tried his luck again.  
“BRIGITTE!” he screamed as loud as he could “I ORDER YOU TO DIE IN THIS DREAM!”  
And...  
And Brigitte vanished. Just like the unicorns, the cage, and many other things Brigitte made.  
But the storm continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written back in September and honestly, I have no clue why didn't I post it. I'm sorry.  
> Unfortunately, y'all will probably have to wait for chapter 5, the last chapter, too.


	5. Black, blood red dress on ice and why Paris is better than Ottawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this fic, finally.  
> Btw I just realized that both 1st and last chapter were posted at 2.30 am

Once free, Emmanuel immediately hugged Justin so hard you could hear Canadian’s bones crush.  
“Thanks! I love you!” the Frenchman yelled.  
In response, Justin smiled.  
They heard applause coming from the sky.  
It was Pedro, who slowly flew down till he reached the ground and stood right next to the couple. He looked intensively into Justin’s eyes so that the Canadian had to eventually react.  
“What?”  
“What what?” the Spanish Prime Minister answered with a question.  
“Why are you staring at me? What’s wrong?” Justin asked.  
Pedro intensified his gaze.  
“I still don’t get it,” Justin said, he was mildly confused.  
Pedro continued staring.  
“Do it” he said.  
“What?” Trudeau asked for an answer for the 3rd time.  
Pedro nodded in Emmanuel’s direction and looked right into Justin’s eyes once again.  
“Aaaa” Justin finally understood “But now? Should I, really?”  
“What’s going on?” Emmanuel laughed nervously, however his question was left ignored.  
“Yeah, it’s just a dream, isn’t it?” Pedro laughed too, but his laugh was a warm one, calm- contrary to Emmanuel’s one.  
“If you say so…” Justin turned to face Emmanuel and his outfit changed to a black 3-pieced suit. A small, blue box appeared in his hand and he kneeled on one knee, opening the box.  
A silent, romantic song could be heard.  
Justin looked up at Emmanuel and he raised his hands, in which he held the box with a silver ring inside.  
“Emmanuel Jean-Michel Frédéric Macron, will you marry me?”  
Emmanuel looked down and blinked a few times. He put his hands to his face.  
“But- but like just here in the dream? Or-.. or are you-...?”  
“I-” Justin nervously turned to Pedro, as if searching for help, “I would really like to propose in real life too, but as you know I can’t...also wouldn’t it be better to propose for the real life in the real life?”  
Emmanuel put his hands down “So it’s just in the dream then, hein?”  
Justin nodded.  
“Then I don’t want to wake up from this dream,” all of three men laughed “which means oui, Justin. Yes, I want to marry you.”  
Once the Frenchman got a ring on his finger, Justin stood up and kissed him hard.  
********  
“You know, in real life in Europe it’s like 5.30 now so we have to hurry up…” said Angela, who was one of very few guests invited to Emmanuel and Justin’s dream wedding.  
“Shut up,” Pedro said harshly, a little bit too harshly, “Uh, I mean, time works differently in dreams.” He felt the pressure under Angela’s gaze to look in a different direction. And thanks to that, he noticed that on the main stage appeared Justin- in a perfectly white suit, with a light blue tie and shoes. His dark hair created a contrast with the rest of him-clothes, skin, eyes- and it worked in a way that made either his hair seem darker or the rest lighter.  
Behind him stood Xavier Bettel, who was chosen to preside over the wedding. He didn’t get creative though, he just wore a dark blue suit as usual.  
“Justin looks...unusual.” Angela, who also noticed the two men standing on the stage, whispered, “I don’t have anything against but it looks kinda weird.”  
“His outfit fits in the atmosphere though” commented Pedro.  
They were standing in a spacious yard in front of an ice palace. The yard was paved and its borders were not defined by walls, but by where the pavement mingled with vegetation. The grass was frozen, and trees that were on the left had ice buds on their branches. The entry from the front was made out of arched half-frozen trees. In the yard and everywhere else there was snow, and it was also snowing at the same moment. It was sunset and the sun shined through the palace on the square.  
Everyone turned their gaze to the entry when they heard Chopin’s Spring Waltz play.  
And there he was, Emmanuel. Unlike Justin, who decided to fit into the surroundings, he decided to be unique and outstanding. In a long, black, turning blood red at the bottom dress, he looked a little bit like a vampire.  
Everyone watched as he stepped carefully on the stage, next to Justin, and then Xavier began the ceremony.  
*  
In the end, they kissed.  
Justin hugged Emmanuel and whispered something to his ear, at which the Frenchman blushed.  
Pedro walked to them and listened to their conversation, waiting patiently for his turn.  
“-and after that, we could live in Paris…” Emmanuel said, but Justin interrupted him.  
“Why not Ottawa?”  
“Well, I don’t think I could live there...it’s a little bit too cold and I love France. It’s my home.” Emmanuel looked down.  
“Canada has a better education, eh? And I could also complain about the temperatures in France!” Justin yelled the last word.  
“Canadian education teaches for tests, not life! Also, you don’t complain about the temperatures in France because they’re ok for you!” Emmanuel looked straight into Justin’s eyes and he had fire in his own “And what? Our kids will speak québecois French?! I don’t want them to speak québecois!”  
“What’s wrong with my French!?” Justin yelled.  
“Eh eh ehe STOP!!” Pedro screamed, “Why do you have to argue just after your wedding?!”  
“Because Justin wants to raise our kids in Ottawa! He raised there 3 kids, why can’t I raise some in Paris!?” Emmanuel asked angrily.  
“Fair point” added Xavier, who just stood next to the French President.  
“But… you two don’t have kids?” Sanchez asked and from the tone, you could say he was confused.  
Justin sighed, “We agreed on meeting in dreams regularly and having here a small family, but the fact is, we can’t agree on where we would live.”  
“If I may add something” Xavier looked for approval and because no one reacted he continued “it’s just a dream, it’s not real. Justin, your 3 kids grow up in Ottawa, in a simple dream you can try something different, without any consequences…”  
“You’re right…” Trudeau looked down, “But the hoe will win again!” he laughed and everyone joined.  
Emmanuel cuddled to Justin.  
“Would you wear this dress in reality?” asked Pedro, looking at Manu’s outfit.  
Emmanuel laughed. “No, it would be too risky.”  
“True”  
Angela showed up next to Pedro so suddenly, he almost jumped in surprise.  
“Listen, guys,” she said, “It’s exactly 6 am, we have to wake up.”  
“Thanks, I guess, bye,” Xavier said and vanished. Angela followed him.  
“Yeah, it was a very nice dream,” Pedro faced Emmanuel, “Thanks for inviting me, Manu. And also, it was a very nice wedding.” And he was gone.  
Justin and Emmanuel stood in silence for a moment until Justin spoke.  
“I know you have to go, but I don’t want you to go..,”  
Emmanuel smiled shyly. “That’s cute, but I have to. You can talk with Barack, and maybe Leo wakes up a little bit later…”  
“Yeah, I suppose...Thanks.”  
They kissed.  
“Bye”  
“Bye”  
****  
Emmanuel woke up and turned his alarm off, only to discover Brigitte wasn’t anymore in the bed.  
He stood up and looked down at his sticky boxers. He blushed but also smiled remembering the night that just passed.  
With hope and a positive attitude, he started his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you see I said that the last 2 chapters would be short, but this one ain't really. At the beginning of writing this fanfic I didn't plan on describing the wedding, I actually didn't plan it at all.  
> About Emmanuel wearing a dress, I know that maybe some people wouldn't like that, but I asked my friends and they said "yes", also I find it interesting and maybe one day he should really show up in one lol. The colors and how does the dress look like are what I as a little kid thought would be nice for a wedding.  
> Ok, so the music isn't like super-hyper-great, "Spring Waltz" sounds actually kinda sad, but at least I got to know thanks to that experience that I suck at choosing music and I shouldn't do this.  
> After all, thanks for reading this, I'm very glad that like 5 people enjoyed my work and I'm also sorry for the long break between the 3rd and 4th chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, from what I know there's a movie kinda like this fic.   
> There will be more chapters soon.  
> And the notes are not very intelligent because it's almost 2.30 am.


End file.
